Scuttlebutt
Scuttlebutt is the eleventh episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Jodi deals with gossip about her having a thing with Darmala. Meanwhile, Sun Hi struggles to allow XO-IQ to enter Band Blast; and Corki and Jared get to spend some time bonding before Jared graduates. Full Summary Corki is walking through the hallway and she trips over a tent. She finds out it was Sun Hi in the tent and she asked what she was doing in the middle of the hallway. Sun Hi says that she is on a stakeout for the mail to see if XO-IQ got into Band Blast. She asked where is Jodi can Corki replied back saying that she was with Darmala. Coincidentally, Jodi was walking by and claims that she wasn’t with Darmala. Jodi asked who said she was with Darmala. Corki replied that it was someone in the cafeteria. Jodi says that she is not with Darmala because she barely knows him. Jodi gets paranoid and wondering if Caleb heard these rumors. Corki has tells Sun Hi good luck on the letter and has to leave because Jared is graduating soon and she wants to spend more time with him. Jodi leaves to figure out who is spreading the Darmala rumor. Mr. Stark and Caleb are walking by and he tells Caleb that he and him are going to install a printer into Ms. Diona’s office. Mr. Stark ends up tripping over the tent Sun Hi has set up, dropping everything. Caleb picks up the printer and tells Mr. Stark he’ll fix it right away and leaves. Mr. Stark leaves and Sun Hi sees at these letter and envelopes on the floor hoping to find her acceptance letter to Band Blast. Linc shows up and finds his band letter and opens it. He gets a golden record (meaning they are in Band Blast) and gloats to Sun Hi. Sun Hi gets jealous and looks for hers, but can’t find. Sun Hi thinks that they didn’t get into Band Blast and even Linc was surprised. He leaves and Sun Hi squeals. Jodi tells Corki that she has to find Darmala to make sure he didn’t spread the rumor and make sure his doesn’t think that him and Jodi have a “thing”. Sun Hi is talking to Caleb saying that there is no more hope for her and XO-IQ since they are not in Band Blast. Caleb thinks it’s a misunderstanding and suggest to Sun Hi to call Maxwell and ask him. Sun Hi thinks that is a terrible idea and leaves. Corki and Jared are hanging out and Corki is surprised that the term is almost over and is very excited for the many futures events to come like prom, and graduation. She feels sad that Jared is moving away soon, but Jared told her not to worry because they have time. Corki wants to do quality time through romantic gestures like candle-lit dinner, or a walk on the beach, but Jared wants to train to be in shape for the upcoming football season and asked Corki to be his trainer. DJ Maxwell is broadcasting live and is taking in incoming calls. Sun Hi calls, asked, and requested to get omitted into Band Blast, but DJ Maxwell told her tough luck. Jodi is searching the school for Darmala and she hear people talking about her and Darmala and spreading more rumors. Caleb gets word of the rumors and starts searching for her. Jodi sees Caleb and panics. She runs into a supply finding Darmala in there as well. Jodi gets startled by Darmala and asked her what is her doing in here. He responds that it’s Alex’s turn to do the laundry and he is looking for detergent. Jodi hears Caleb outside the door asking people if they have seen her because he really wants to talk to her. Darmala asked her what’s wrong and she replies back saying that Caleb will not be happy seeing them together, alone again! Jodi wanted to clears things up with Darmala again to make sure there is no thing. Darmala told Jodi there is nothing to worry about because things have been cleared up already and he made it clear that Jodi said that she was taken. Jodi then asked why people think that they have a thing. Darmala explains that it’s high school, which is place people live off the drama. Jodi was only trying to protect Caleb and trying not to get him involved in all of this, but she hasn’t talked to him all day. She starts to panic and Darmala advised to run because rumors spread fast. Jodi storms off. Sun Hi is glooming her defeat not getting into Band Blast. Linc comes to Sun Hi offering his help. He tells Sun Hi that Maxwell didn’t tell that her band didn’t quantify, so maybe the letter got lost or something meaning there is still a good chance. If she wants to get into Band Blast Linc suggest that Sun Hi apologizes to Maxwell if not they’ll never get in. Sun Hi doesn’t want to apologize, but it gave her an idea. After a while Corki gets frustrated and asked why he is training and not really spending time with her doing romantic things. Jared said he wants to share his dream of football with Corki. Which is why he is training because he is training for her. He also explains that they are not the type to do romantic things because they are different. Jared arranges a set of romantic ideas. He proposes to Corki a private dinner in the cafeteria. Corki agrees and she can’t wait. Sun Hi’s way of apologizing to DJ Maxwell was dedicating their RyRI performance tonight to him. Jodi is worried about Caleb. She texted him so many times, but he doesn’t respond back. Corki arrives and ask the girls if they are ready to play, but Caleb is nowhere to be found. It turns out he was out on the stage the entire time. After XO-IQ performance, backstage, Jodi cleared things with Caleb saying she wanted to protect him from the rumors, but she feels like she made it worse. Caleb didn’t mind what people think. He says they’re good. Jodi agrees with him and asked him if they good. Caleb agrees that they goo. They hugged. Jodi leaves but Caleb still feels uneasy/jealous for some reason. Sun Hi calls Maxwell again about the concert dedicated to him, but he doesn’t want to hear it. Sun Hi became aware of the fact that Maxwell didn’t know who she was over the phone. She was able to tell him who she was, but Linc hang up her phone. He was looking out for her, so that Sun Hi doesn't ruin her chances with Maxwell. Sun Hi asked Linc if he was happy that XO-IQ didn’t make it to Band Blast and it would’ve been L3’s toughest competitor, but Linc admitted he wasn’t. The reason he wanted XO-IQ to be in Band Blast was because L3 and XO-IQ are perfect rivals and equals. And winning Band Blast without XO-IQ would be boring, pointless, and an empty victory. Mr. Stark arrives telling Caleb to give him the printer, but it wasn’t fixed yet. Mr. Stark ends up taking it anyway causing a mess on himself again. Linc finds an envelope that was stuck on the printer and gives it to Sun Hi. Linc and Sun Hi were pretty confident that this was their Band Blast acceptance letter. Sun Hi opens the envelope and finds a golden record omitting her band into Band Blast. She leaps in excitement and tells Linc that he is going down. Linc tells to to bring it and hope her band will bring everything they got and so will his and he leaves... Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan *Alex Eling as Darmala Recurring Cast * John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson * Matt Baram as Mr. Stark Gallery Trivia Songs Featured *Whispers (premiere) *Make You the One (XO-IQ performance) (reprise) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 1 million viewers